


Fuck Buddies

by Novella_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Sad, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester





	Fuck Buddies

Your relationship started in high school when John would drop the boys off at your house if he was going on a long hunting trip. And in that time Sam would go to school, while you and Dean would ditch.

Now, years later, the older Winchester boy always came back to you. When John berated him, when Sam left for college, when John died, and on and on. You knew there were other women, one night stands and almost lovers, hot girls he met at bars. You hadn’t stayed away from other men while he was gone either, you weren’t going to just sit around and wait for him. Both of you had accepted that, but he always came back to you.

Before, when he visited you, he would show up at your door with flowers, whiskey, and a wide grin. And your clothes would be on the floor within minutes, bouquet dropped into the sink and whiskey left on your bedside table.

Sex was hard and fast, punctuated by screams, moans, and dirty talk. Every moment was like a new adventure. And afterwards you would talk about everything, passing the bottle back and forth.

Now he was different, but, of course, you were too. Now when he came to you he still brought flowers, but he always looked tired, tortured. And when you fucked it was slow and meaningful. It was no longer discovering uncharted territory, it was like coming home. It was feeling safe and knowing every scar by heart, inside and out.

The way his fingers traveled over your hips. His tongue tracing lines down your spine. Cotton bedsheets clenched between your fingers. Your hands tangled in his hair. Reddening scratch marks down his upper arms. He tried, desperately, to be gentle, treat your body like a porcelain doll.

But you were not a piece of glass. And he was not a hammer waiting to shatter you. Scratching and biting, trying to coax a rough touch out of him and veer away from the overly cautions facade. He was easy to open up, a book with torn pages. You were real together; all rope burns, purple bruises on your thighs and gentle kisses.

You continued your ritual. After glow with whiskey and talking. His life outside of your bedroom was like a horror story, but in the way his eyes darkened you could tell it wasn’t fiction. And to think that he was so gentle with you, or tried to be. Tried to drop his worries at the door with his shirt. But at least you were always there for him.

You rolled over onto your side, back now pressed against Dean’s chest. His face was buried into your neck, taking deep calming breaths through your hair. You grabbed his hand and wrapped his arm around your side, leaving a kiss on his knuckles before releasing his hand. Her curled his body tighter around yours, as if trying to consume you.

He let out a shaky breath and murmured something in your hair, I love you. It was just a tiny whisper, but the words made your body go rigid. Dean froze, as if he himself didn’t understand what had just come out of his mouth.He pushed himself off of you, and you felt an immediate wave of cold air against your back. You turned to face him to see Dean hurriedly pulling his clothes on. You were confused as to why he was in such a hurry, this had never happened before. 

You sat up and pulled a sheet over your body in a motion like a reflex. “Dean, what’s wrong? What are you doing?”

He finished dressing, not even bothering to buckle his belt, and turned towards the door. He paused there for a few seconds, utterly consumed in his thoughts. He turned his head in a half-assed effort to face you but his eyes were blank, staring at something far away. “This is the last time (Y/n). Get yourself a real relationship. Don’t expect me back here anytime soon- ever.”

Shock left you half paralyzed and in a dream-like state. “W-what do you mean? I- You- you always come back to me.”

His hands were clenched into fists and his knuckles were white from the pressure. “It’s gotten too dangerous to keep you close to me, even like this. I’m not gonna let you get hurt because of me. So this is the end of the line.”

You climbed out of bed hurriedly, pulling yourself close to Dean. His back was rigid as you wrapped your arms around him and his hands trembled. “It doesn’t have to be this way. I’ve been a part of the life just as long as you have.” He was silent, staring at the floor. You forcefully turned him around to face you. “Look at me Dean. People get hurt when they take risks, but that’s just a part of living!”

His eyes finally met yours, and you saw the vulnerability of a child hidden behind the hard exterior shell. You stroked the side of his face with your hand, never breaking eye contact with him. “If you run away now, you’re just trying to push off the blame onto someone else.”

“But what if you get hurt again, I can’t-” he choked on his breath and threw up another shield between you.

“Don’t run away from me.” You pulled him down to sit on the bed and pressed light kisses all over his face. 

“I love you.”


End file.
